Konoha: Area9
by J.F.C
Summary: This is a story based, on what would have happened if Konoha was suddenly invaded by Britannia. This is a Naruto and Code Geass crossover.


-Author's Note-

This is a Code GeassxNaruto crossover idea. This idea is mostly based of my old story Konoha: Area#9, which I decided to delete a few days ago. This is actually a short summary of a better version of my story if I had actually continued it. In other words, my story is now been discontinued. If someone is interested in continuing this new version of my old story just tell me.

**Note: I had received a message from someone that was begging me to write my new version of my story Konoha: Area#9 (My second Challenge in My Notebook!). I thought about it for a while and on the end, I have decided to actually write this new version of my story, but I warn him that this new version would take a while. This story will not be receiving updates as fast as other regular stories that you read on this site. I must admit that I am more of a reader than a writer, so I would try to write and update this new version at least once a month, but I won't promise anything.**

**Another thing that I have decided is to actually write my own version of one of my other challenges that I had posted on this site on "My Notebook!". Thought, this story will also suffer as my second challenge, as it would not be receiving fast updates as well, but I will leave my readers to decide what other story of my challenges you will want to see written as well.**

**Note: For the Thinker, who doesn't have a file. I did thought about most of your points regarding my idea. This was actually most of the reason for why I had decided to delete my original story and start from the very beginning. If you read some of my original reviews and messages that I had received regarding my original story, you will notice that you aren't the first review that had told me about all this. Some people seem to get way to paranoid when they find a story that doesn't go to the exact standards of the original manga, even though I had already told them that my original story was just written to tell a different version of what they will most likely find on fanfiction and that it would mostly be AU.**

**But to calm the nerves of these people, and you as well, I have indeed though about this things quite strongly and have found some ways to actually turn this story into a more faithful one to the actual manga's. Some things will still be kept AU, but I had spent quite a lot of my free time on this last year of not updating, so I can turn this story into a more believable one. I wont say them here, as I want to keep them to myself until they are actually written on my new story. So you will have to wait until I write this new version, if you want to learn what those ideas are.**

**In summary, this things that you have pointed out for me were already a big headache to me since the moment that I had began to write my old version of this story, so don't think that I will start to write this new version without trying to fix most of them in the process.**

This story was originally posted as a challenge, but now I'm planning on writing my own version of it.

If I actually continue writing this story, it would have two parts.

-The first Part-

-a-

Several years before Lelouch mom gets killed, and is sent to Japan with his sister. Charles zi Brittania finds himself another of his caves. He has gotten quite obsessed on finding all of this special caves. He had studied all of them quite strongly, but the only thing that he hasn't been able to discover is what the representation of certain animals, with certain number of tails, on each of this caves meant. He hasn't been able to sleep for several days trying to find out what those animals with different numbers of tails meant, but he would later receive the visit of a strange man, with the only thing he could see from him was one of his eyes, by the man's choice of wardrobe. (Madara) He had immediately demanded him to tell him of whom had dared to infiltrate his house in the middle of the night.

The man responded back by saying that who he was, was not important, but the important thing is that he could explain to him who does creatures with those certain number of tails are. He calmed down after this, and the man began to explain to him about a certain continent that nobody has discovered before, where this animals, with different numbers of tails and with a great magnitude of power, resided. He received a certain number of visits from the same man, after that night, as the man began to explain more about this continent and the lifestyle of people. He couldn't deny that he was interested by the man's explanation, as it seems that on what he was told this continent was the home of an amazing number of unique code geasses, and that some of them where not actually located or limited at their eyes.

After this, he began to prepare to confront this unique continent, as he was now quite obsessed on capturing this unique and powerful demons. As it seems that of what the strange man told him, he would need this demons to be able to open the doors that resided on each of the caves that he had found so far. And that the one who is able to open this doors would have receive absolute power.

Years later of preparation, he was able to invade one of this continent's villages and take control of it, Suna, with a lot of difficulty. Though, he was able to take control of it, it seemed like some of their villagers, including the person where one of the demons resided, were able to escape from his wraps. After this he would go to invade Konoha, in which this is where the actual story would start.

-b-

Mean while this is happening, Marianne's gets killed and Lelouch would confront his father like in the series, the main difference is that he would have a twin brother named Rolo(like the one from the manga) who will also go to confront his father as well. After this confrontation, Charles will sent Lelouch and Nunnally to Japan, and because Rolo had dared to insult him even further than his twin Lelouch, he would erase the memories of his existence from his twin brother Lelouch, and from his younger sister Nunnally, and sent him to one of his many military posts surrounding Konoha.

-c-

As Rolo arrives there, he would confront and befriend Uzumaki Naruto on his arrival at Konoha, after successfully escaping from the Britannia's post. On their meeting he would name himself as Lelouch, in honor of his brother. Naruto would shortly find out about his true identity and past, but he would still keep his false identity when confronting other people.

-d-

This first part of this story would be mostly be based on Naruto's world confrontation against Charles zi Brittania. With Naruto and Rolo fighting to survive in the middle of it, and Rolo finding away to go back and find his brother and sister again.

-e-

-The second part-

-f-

This second part is mostly based after Naruto, Rollo, and his followers had successfully defeated Charles, and forcefully made him retreat from their continent, but not without taking with him six of their nine demons. It has been a couple of years after this, and there has been a lot of results after Charles invasion. First, the boundaries between the villages of the continent were totally affected. With old villages that no longer exit, and new ones replacing them. Villages that used to be strong and now are weak, and weak ones that are now strong. Villages with new alliances, and new villages that were formed by alliances, etc. Second, a large amount of technology that weren't known in the continent was introduced, and as a returned the rest of the world would learn of their existence, their use of chakra, the powerful bloodlines, and their ninja techniques, etc. In summary, two totally different worlds, with different life styles and culture had been combined.

Naruto has been proclaimed kage of Naruto's and Rolo's jointly created new village.

It has been almost ten years since Rolo had last seen his brother and sister, and he still doesn't know where they are(His father didn't told him where he would sent his brother and sister), but one night he, as he walked around a forest crying for his family, he would receive an odd visit. His visiter turns out to be a young woman with long green hair and yellow eyes. (C.C.) She will tell him that she actually knows who he really is, he will totally ignore her after this, but as she reveals that he is Rolo vi Britannia, and that she actually knows where his brother and sister are, he gets quite surprised. Keeping a few things, she begins to tell him about most of his brother adventure at Japan, and his unsuccessful attempt of conquering Japan. After learning this, he would immediately set sail to Japan by using his own knightmare frame, without telling anybody.

After several days without learning of his whereabouts, Naruto and the rest of the village starts to worry about him; but after two weeks without knowing where he was, Naruto receives a visit from C.C. as well, telling him where he went. Leaving the village in charge of another person, he would set sail to Japan as well, with several of his followers behind him.

-g-

This second part of the story would mostly be based on the Code Geass second season. Where, with the exception of Naruto, all of Rolo's followers and friends will learn of his true identity and his relation to their worst enemy, Charles zi Brittania, and where Lelouch and Nunnally will finally recovered their memories and learn of his existence. And as a side note, with all of the remaining jinchuriki at Japan, and with Charles strong unwillingness to loose, it wouldn't be hard to believe that he would make a second return to finally take control of the remaining demons.

-h-

Well, that's the whole summary of what was going to happen if I had continued my story Konoha: Area#9. If someone is interested on adopting it, and follow it just tell me.

**Note: I would be posting my new version of this story in here, in a month or two. (I am right now working on one of the next chapters of "A new way of life", so I can finally break my one year of not updating that story. So after I finish that chapter and had made my update on that story, I would start to work on this two other stories.)**


End file.
